


Old pictures

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Pictures
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:08:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22434661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Arioka aveva afferrato alcune foto che non erano state incollate negli album, e non appena aveva visto il più piccolo che cercava di fermarlo, aveva cominciato a girare per la stanza, tenendole in mano e lanciandogli delle occhiate veloci.
Relationships: Arioka Daiki/Yamada Ryosuke





	Old pictures

**_ \- Old Pictures - _ **

“Dai-chan, ridammele immediatamente!”

Daiki sorrise, continuando a scappare per tutta la stanza con le fotografie in mano.

Era domenica pomeriggio e loro due, liberi dal lavoro, erano andati a pranzo a casa della famiglia di Yamada.

Dopo mangiato si erano messi a sedere in salotto, ed era stato a quel punto che la madre di Ryosuke aveva proposto di mettersi a guardare le vecchie foto, e li aveva lasciati lì, sommersi dagli album.

Al più piccolo la cosa non era andata a genio. Affatto.

Arioka aveva afferrato alcune foto che non erano state incollate negli album, e non appena aveva visto il più piccolo che cercava di fermarlo, aveva cominciato a girare per la stanza, tenendole in mano e lanciandogli delle occhiate veloci.

Alla fine Ryosuke si era stancato, si era fermato e aveva emesso un verso lamentoso, lasciando al più grande il tempo di vedere con più tranquillità le immagini.

“Puoi ridere, se vuoi” gli disse, corrucciato.

Daiki si morse un labbro, cercando di trattenersi.

“Perché dovrei ridere?” chiese, con nonchalance.

“Oh, andiamo! Lo sappiamo perfettamente che stai per scoppiare a ridere, Daiki.”

L’altro sorrise, tornando nuovamente con lo sguardo sulla foto.

Yamada doveva avere all’incirca cinque o sei anni, valutò; sorrideva, la linea degli occhi era tanto sottile da non lasciare intravedere le pupille.

E aveva un kilt addosso.

Arioka tornò a guardare il fidanzato, alzando un sopracciglio.

“Non ho intenzione di ridere” gli disse, cercando di mantenere il proprio tono di voce il più serio possibile.

“Era Carnevale” ribatté il più piccolo, sulla difensiva.

“Lo immaginavo.”

“E io non ho avuto voce in capitolo su cosa indossare.”

“Sospettavo anche questo.”

“È stata mia madre a decidere che avrei indossato un kilt.”

A quel punto Daiki alzò gli occhi al cielo, e tornò vicino al ragazzo.

“Ryo-chan?” gli disse, con un sorriso.

“Cosa?” domandò l’altro, facendo una smorfia.

“Trovo che tu fossi davvero carino” sentenziò, con tono decisamente troppo serio, viste le circostanze.

Yamada tentennò per qualche secondo, e alla fine scosse la testa.

“Grazie” mormorò, con tono poco convinto.

Fu solo a quel punto che Daiki scoppiò a ridere, mettendogli le braccia intorno alla vita e posandogli delicatamente un bacio sulle labbra.

Rimasero sul divano per il resto del pomeriggio, continuando a guardare foto, e Yamada parve dimenticarsi dell’imbarazzo provato, ma Daiki ci pensava ancora.

Con quel kilt addosso e quell’espressione allegra, Yamada era davvero, davvero carino.

Daiki non ritenne necessario informarlo del fatto che avrebbe chiesto a sua madre di poter tenere una di quelle foto.


End file.
